


Mafia

by Talia Pines (DiscordedAngel)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordedAngel/pseuds/Talia%20Pines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy finally shows Germany his Mafia side. Will this drive the friends apart or bring them closer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Doitsu...

Chapter 1

The night was stormy as Italia snuck out of Germany's house, where he was staying because of the G8 meeting earlier that day. He, in his black suit and blue tie, was going to meet his elder brother Lovino. Once Italy was out of the house, he checked to see he wasn't being followed. Once he was certain the coast was clear, he ran, faster than his mentor had ever seen him run. He was much stronger than Germany knew. He was the grandson of Ancient Rome, ruler of the Mediterranean! Little did he know, his mentor and friend, Ludwig Beilschmidt, was watching from his bedroom window. "Zis can't be right... Italia can't run zis fast..." He followed his friend into the darkness.

(Sorry this is so short!! I didn't know how to begin!! ~ Talia)


	2. Chapter 2 - A dark secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise you this chapter will be much much longer!

Chapter 2 - A dark secret

Germany followed his red-haired friend into a dark alley. He hid as he watched little Italy conversing with his brother. They were whispering, so he couldn't hear what they were saying. Italy moved to the side and Ludwig saw his close ally, Roderich Edelstein, the personification of Austria, tied up on a chair, his arms and feet bound in chains. "Bitte! I don't know vhat jou are takling about! Italia. bitte! Let me go!!" He heard the normally strong nation, but it seemed that both Germany and Austria knew it was hopless. Germany watched in disbelief as his friend, the only one he trusted, killed the nation who had taken care of him so long ago. Italy aimed the gun at his head, no remorse show on his face, only anger. "You know exact-a-ly what I am talking about!! You could have made him stay, Mr. Austria! I wouldn't be like this now if-a he didn't die!! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH-A HE MEANT TO ME!!!!!" And for the first time in his life, he heard Italy raise his voice. "Who is 'he'?" Germany thought to himself. He heard the gunshot and saw the blood. The Austrian pianist fell limp where he was chained up. Italy and Romano shook hands. Germany ran as fast as he could to get home before Italy.

Germany arrived ten minuites before Italy did. He sat in his armchair as Italy came in, bright and cheerful. "Bonjourno, Doitsu! What-a are you doing up this late?" He asked, innocently. Germany could hardly believe that this was the same Italy he had seen fifteen minuites earlier killing one of his good friends. " I could ask jou ze same question, Italy..." He said. Italy just smiled and hugged Germany. "I'm happy you are-a so worried about me, but I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk!" Germany hugged back before regaining his composure. "Jou should get to bed, Italia. It's late und ve have training tomorrow." The two of them went to their rooms and fell asleep, Germany rather fitfully after all he had seen that night.


	3. Chapter 3- Training

Chapter 3- Training

Germany woke up early, as always. He walked into Italy's bedroom to wake him up. He slowly poured some icy cold water onto the Italian's face. "Vake up, ve have training." He said. He heard the Italian groan. "Doitsu, five-a more minuites, ve?" Feliciano whispered. The German yelled, "NEIN!!! FIVE MORE MINUITES VILL BECOME FIVE MORE HOURS UND JOU NEED TO BE STRONG!!!" Germany left the room to let the Italian get dressed.

Germany was waiting in the kitchen for his Italian ally, contemplating on what happened last night, when he heard his phone buzz. He had twenty texts from everyone saying that Austria was dead. "It vasn't a dream..." He whispered to himself, his voice shaking. He heard the Italian skip down the stairs and turned the phone off. "Ciao, Doitsu! I'm-" Italy saw the pain on his friend's face. "What is-a wrong, Germany?" Feliciano asked softly. Germany was filled with rage. Italy knew exactly what was wrong! After all, he was the one who killed him in the first place! "JOU ARE! I FOLLOWED JOU LAST NIGHT UND I SAW VHAT JOU AND YOUR BRUDER DID!! JOU KILLED AUSTRIA!" The German lost all control. "HOW COULD JOU DO ZHAT?! HE TOOK JOU IN, TOOK CARE OF JOU WHEN NO ONE ELSE VOULD, AND JOU KILLED HIM!" The Italian sat down and whispered, "He did... He took care of me..." Again. This was the second time Germany had heard Italy make that reference. "Und who is he? Who is he Italia?" The German said, calming down. Tears spilled out of the Italian's eyes and Germany could see heartbreak clearly in Italy's expression. "Jou don't have to tell me, Italia...." Germany sat beside Italy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Holy Rome.... When I was-a living at Mr. Austria's house, he was there with me. He promised me we'd be together, but he had to-a go to a war. He was killed... And Austria was the one who told him to fight...." The Italian whispered. Germany became completely out of character and hugged his friend until he had stopped crying. "Jou vere avenging his memory... Italia..." The German whispered. "Jou don't have to train today.... Also, I don't zhink jou need it... You are really fast vhen it matters!!" This remark made the Italian smile. Finally Germany knew the truth. But when Germany had hugged him, Italy felt a sense of de-ja vu, almost like he'd been here before. And Italy couldn't shake of the fact that Germany reminded him so much of his Holy Roman Empire...


	4. Chapter 4- Memories

Chapter 4 - Memories

Germany woke up in the middle of night to a certain Italian crying. He got up and walked to Italy's room. He saw Feliciano sat on the bed looking at what appeared to be drawings. Germany sat beside him. "Are jou okay, Italy? Vhat are jou looking at?" He asked softly. Italy put his head on Germany's shoulder. Germany looked at Italy. His face was covered in tears. Germany dried Italy's eyes and looked at the drawings. "These are the-a drawings that I did with my Grandpa Roma, before he was killed..." Italy whispered. Germany gasped. "Mein Gott... Italia..." Germany hugged his best friend. "Jou are the strongest person I have ever met, Italia... All jou've been through, und jou still manage to be so happy every day..." Germany whispered. The Italian looked up at Germany. "Do-a you really mean that..?" Germany stroked his hair and nodded. The moon shone into the room from the window, and in the silvery light, Germany could see how heartbroken Italy truly was. But also, he could see just how beautiful Italy was. "Of course..." Germany whispered. Italy curled up to Germany and Germany held him close. "Germany...? Could you stay-a with me tonight..?" Italy asked. Germany nodded and the two of them lay down. "Goodnight, Germany..." Italy whispered as he fell asleep. Germany looked at the little Italian and kissed his forehead. "Gute nacht, Italia..." He whispered. He fell asleep a while later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!!!


	5. Chapter 5- Confessions

Chapter 5- Confessions

Germany woke up the next morning with the sleeping Italian curled up to him. "Poor Italy... He's so brave..." Germany thought to himself as he looked down at the younger nation. Italy stirred beside him and woke up, whispering,"Good morning Doitsu..." Germany stroked his hair and whispered "Good morning, Italy..." He looked down at his friend, who's honey colored eyes were wide. "I'm going to go und make breakfast, ja?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano nodded and Germany got up.

Germany went downstairs and made Italy's favorite breakfast. Italy came down a while later. "I made jou jou're favorite, Italia." He said. "Grazie, Doitsu! Why are-a you doing this-a for me?" Italy asked. Germany smiled, possibly the first time Veneziano had seen him do that, and said "I'm showing jou respect, Italia... I could never be as strong as jou are, nein, I vould never be able to live vith myself knowing vhat happened... Jou are an amazing person, and I'm sorry for all the times I called jou veak... I just had no idea..." Germany said softly. Italy smiled at his friend and laughed, hugging him. Germany hugged back and Italy said,"I didn't want to tell you, Doitsu, but now I see how stupid that was, I thought that you wouldn't understand...." Germany smiled. "Italia, jou are mein freund, I'd alvays listen to jou..." The two friends ate and talked all day, about the past. Italy could almost feel Holy Rome's prescence around them. He always felt it, whenever Germany was around...


End file.
